In many power systems (e.g., those used in hard disk drive (HDD) and solid state drive (SSD) applications), power circuits (e.g., switching regulators) are commonly used to supply power to different components. Each power circuit typically includes multiple switches (e.g., field-effect transistors (FETs)) that switch on and off at a high frequency. For example, a power circuit (e.g., a switching regulator) may include a high-side FET coupled to a low-side FET, wherein the high-side FET switches off when the low-side FET switches on, and vice versa.
A power system may include multiple power circuits that may reside on one or more integrated circuits (ICs). These ICs typically reside on a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) that includes ground and power planes. However, as a result of the high frequency on/off switching in the power circuits, undesirable noise can be generated and coupled into the ground and power planes of the PCBA. In instances where the switching signals from switches in multiple power circuits line up, the noise on the ground or power plane may be magnified, thereby causing electromagnetic interference (EMI) issues.